yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, otherwise known as InTheLittleWood is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Best known for his let's plays of Minecraft, Ni No Kuni, and Jet Set Radio, Martyn produces a variety of let's plays on his main YouTube channel, and formerly vlogged on his old shared channel with Kaeyi Dream, InTheLittleDream. Yogscast Website Summary The friendliest and happiest member of the Yogscast. Martyn shines through the offices like beams of heavenly light. Renowned through the YouTube as the caring face of gaming with the biggest inbox ever. Beginnings In 2011, Martyn made a Minecraft parody song of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way," called "Form This Way." The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video, they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their YouTube channel, to raise awareness and views, to which he agreed. To make the video their own, they changed the music. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Trivia *Martyn calls his fans "Saplings." *Martyn's birthday is on April 7th. *Martyn was the guest on episode 24 of the Game Station Podcast. *Martyn shares two cats with Kaeyi; KiKi and Pascal. Until Kaeyi is able to find a home large enough to take the cats with her, Martyn is their guardian. *Martyn has been a guest of episodes 42, 85, and 138 of The Shaft Podcast. *Martyn, Kaeyi, Turps, and TotalBiscuit, were interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on YouTube and gaming, Rockstar Gamers. *Martyn has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Hannah, Strippin, and Panda. *Martyn used to present a radio show called The Wengles Show with his friend, Luke. *Martyn was dating Kaeyi for over two years, however the two announced their separation on July 1st 2015. *Martyn and Kaeyi bought a house together in 2015. Shortly after breaking up Kaeyi moved out and returned to living with her parents. Notable Quotes Notice! A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a page has been implemented. }}} can have a maximum of 20 quotes. It is currently full. If you wish to add a notable quote, contact a staff member of the Wiki. Any quotes added without contacting a member of staff will be deleted. *"Hello everybody! I'm InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn!" *"Bastardo!" *"Balls." *"This little piggy went to market, but your kangaroo arse is going home!" *"You're having a giraffe!" *"Neato!" *"Yes!" *"You're done son!" *"Oh, hell to the no!" *"Have a word." *"Jazz!" *"Burn the witch!" *"TOBY!" *"Screw it." *"Bugger off." *"It was a missclick!" *"Balls to this!" *"Bugger me." *"Get rekt!" *"That'll do, donkey, that'll do!" Series Guide Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Website *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit (1) *Subreddit (2) *Twitch *Instagram *Spreadshirt *5TOKED Podbean *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) *Google+ (4) Gallery YOGSCASTMartyn.png|Martyn's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTMartynUpdated.png|Martyn's second Yogscast avatar. MartynBackground.jpg|Martyn's third Yogscast avatar. Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's pre-Yogscast avatar. 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's avatar for his winter persona, InTheLittleFrost. MartynLittlewood.png Martyn and Kaeyi GOTG.png|Martyn, Kaeyi, and iBallisticSquid at the Guardians of the Galaxy European premiere. Martyn_B_EVIL.PNG 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's first avatar. Martyn.jpg yogscast-martyn.png Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Martyn, Strippin, and Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Martyn spying on Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Martyn Cartoon.jpg|Martyn as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Martyn and Strippin dancing. Martynsface.png Martyn_B_Hungry.PNG|Martyn dressed as a butcher. Parv and Martyn.png|Martyn and Parv. Martynandkim.png|Martyn and Kim. Martynhaircut.jpg MartynAnimated.png|Martyn as he appears in Israphel Animated. Kiki and Pascal.png|Martyn and Kaeyi's cats, KiKi and Pascal. Martyn Weird Face.png Martyn Child.jpg|Martyn when he was younger. Martyn Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Martyn doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. MartynLittlewoodTwitterAvatar.jpg|Martyn's former Twitter avatar. MartynLittlewoodTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Martyn's former Twitter avatar. MartynLittlewoodTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Martyn's former Twitter avatar. MartynLittlewoodTwitterAvatar4.jpg|Martyn's current Twitter avatar. Team_yogscast_by_teutron-d5n5ula.png|Martyn's character design by Teutron. Yogscast_Martyn.png Yogscast_Martyn_copy.png References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Characters Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers